Fix You
by lucianwrites
Summary: And then he started crying. The broken kind. The kind that says I don't care anymore because everything I care about is gone. The kind that just makes your heart ache so much. The kind that keeps you up at night once you've heard it. "James."I sigh. And hug him. I hugged him. He hugged me back and started crying harder. -A story of how you fix and fall for someone. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"_Because everything and everyone in my life was taken away. I won't let that happen to you. I love you too much for that."_

**Chapter 1**

Lily POV

It was the night of the Christmas Feast and I was doing rounds since James was currently "incapacitated". He was sick the past week and I honestly don't know what that meant. Dumbledore just sent me his note saying that I had to do rounds by myself.

I had to admit that it was irritating and disappointing for James to bail out on the last Head rounds for the year, but I was growing curiouser and curiouser by the second.

He hasn't come out of his room the whole week and I was wondering what held him up there. I wondered if he was starving or did he smuggle food out of the kitchens? I saw Sirius, Remus and Peter go up to his room once and came out not quite their usual selves. I decided that it wasn't my place to ask, but if he hasn't come out yet at the end of the night, I would personally barge in his room and ask what the hell has happened. I couldn't very well let my fellow head go raving mad can I?

I finish the rounds on the seventh floor and decided to go down to the feast to grab something to eat. While getting a treacle tart, I see Remus Sirius and Peter eating on the edge of the Gryffindor table. They were talking in hushed tones and kept looking at the door. I get an apple and make my way to where they were.

"Hey." I say and sit beside Peter. He fidgets beside me. "Hey." Remus says darkly. "What happened? Why are you all so bloody sad?" I ask him. He and Sirius share a look. "You honestly haven't heard?" Sirius asks. I shake my head. "Heard what?" I ask. The case of James Potter grows more interesting by the second. "You should ask James yourself." Sirius says then hands me a glass of pumpkin juice. "Take this to him and say, It's Kid's Pee." I eye the glass warily.

"I don't think you could make me, the head girl, bring alcohol up to Potter. He's the head boy in case you haven't noticed." I tell Sirius. He laughed. "How'd you know? Did my Anti-Smell Spell defunct?" he grins. "You actually have a spell for alcohol?" I raise my eyebrows. "Meh. Guys got to know what guys got to know." He shrugs. "So, how did you figure it out, Ms. Head Girl?" he sneers. "Duh. Kid's Pee is anagram from spiked, with an additional e." I say and he shrugs it off. "Just bring it this once. He really needs it." Sirius says.

I concede as I really want to know what is happening. I go up to the 5th floor and say "Pixie Pinecones" to the fat lady. The door opens and I hurry to the head dormitories. I knock on his door and hear him sniffle. "Was he crying?" I asked myself. "Get out." He says. I knock again and say, "It's me." The sounds in the room stop and I hear James say, "Lily?" "Yep." "Get in." He says. I open the door and see him.

And, oh what a sight he is. He was on the sofa of the dorm with his head in his palms. Garbage of food wrappers and fruit peelings were all around him and there was tissue paper everywhere. "Oh God. What happened, James?" I ask him, pausing on the door, unsure of what to do. His head rise up and says, "I said come in, Lils. It's okay." He says. I come in and close the door behind me but still stay away. His bloodshot eyes confirm that he was actually crying.

"What are you holding there?" he asked, pointing to the glass of pumpkin juice. "Oh, this? It's spiked pumpkin juice. Sirius told me to bring it to you." I say and walk over to the sofa to hand the glass to him. It almost slips but he tightened his hold around it. He ran his hand through his hair and downs the glass in a few gulps.

"Would you want to tell me what happened?" I ask him, sitting on the sofa beside him.

"I got a letter." He says simply. "THE letter?" I ask. He nods his head. I gulp. Oh. Lately, lots of people have been getting letters from the ministry regarding deaths of their loved ones. It was happening more and more since the Dark Forces have been rising to power. It has been so that the morning post was something to be dreaded by the students. Christmas break was the only thing most of us looked forward to.

I had no worries since I came from a muggle family but James' relatives were different. Pureblood, at the most. "Who was it?" I ask simply. "All of them." He chokes out.

And then he started crying. The broken kind. The kind that says I don't care anymore because everything I care about is gone. The kind that just makes your heart ache so much. The kind that keeps you up at night once you've heard it. "James."I sigh. And hug him. I hugged him. He hugged me back and started crying harder.

"Everything will be alright." I say and pat his back. But then he freezes up. He pulls away "Don't say that." He says flatly. "What?" I ask. "It isn't true. Never will be." He says, looking down, his long hair covering his eyes. His body was hunched in defeat and he was breathing unevenly from crying.

"It's the only thing I can do James. Right now you're lost and the only thing I could give you is assurance. Right now it may seem that everything is stark black but I want you to know that I would do ANYTHING to make it alright. You've turned into one of my bestest friends and I couldn't bear to see you like this. Do you understand that?" I fume out. Dealing with lost is the thing I'm good at ever since Marlene and Hestia's family passed.

He looks at me with a blank expression. We stay like this for a while. He, probably thinking what the hell made me say that. Or whatever happened to all our loathing and why he was one of my best friends now. And I look at him and all I see is someone who badly needs something to hold him to this place. Someone that's broken but inside the toughest one you'd ever see. "Thanks Lily." He says, then looks out the window.

I stand up and leave him alone. "Hey. Don't go yet." He says, turning from the window. I stare him up and decide to just clean the place since it was pooling with filth. "Hmph. Alright." I say. I cleaned for a while and realize that he still hasn't eaten yet. "Hey Potter." I call him. "Yeah?" he asks not turning. "Would you like to go down to the dance with me?" I ask. He snaps his head so fast and exclaims, "WHAT?!"

"I said, 'would you like to go down o the dance with me?" I repeated.

"I heard that. But why?" he asks.

"I just bet you haven' eaten a thing for a while. You must be starving, knowing you and your appetite." I say chuckling and putting the socks I picked up in the bin.

"Oh Well, okay then." He says and goes out.

"WAIT!" I call after him. This bloke is really ridiculous.

"What Lily?" he asks exasperatedly.

"You can't very well think I'd let you go there with what you're wearing, Potter." I say putting my hands on my hips, scowling at him. He looked down and said, "This is a properly fine wardrobe if you ask me." He replies.

"For God's sakes James you're in your pajamas! I would count to ten and leave this room and you must be done changing by then or I will blow your room to chunks." I scream at him.

He grins at me.

The bloody idiot grins at me.

"What are you grinning at?" I huff at him.

He walks back toward me and hugs me as he says, "I miss you're screaming at me Lily. Especially this week." He laughs and I shake my head.

What an idiot.

_**AN:**_

_**Please review? I would really appreciate it and it helps me to write faster knowing that there is some people waiting for me. Thanks a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

Chapter 2

"_I had to get you back somehow. And this was it. I love you. Don't you dare forget that."_

**James POV**

They're dead.

It was as simple as that.

So why can't I believe it?

I go up the stairs and decide to put this out of my mind. After all, it's not every day Lily Evans agrees to date James Potter.

I shower and wear my suit and a violet tie. I put on shoes and sit on my bed. I sound like a droning idiot. I have to get this out of my head. I cry the last time and decide I shall mourn tomorrow. I have to be strong. For me and Lily both.

I go down to the common room and see her sitting on the plum velvet couch. She was wearing this deep violet dress that perfectly swirls at her bodice. I grin when I see her shoes. It was a pair I gave to her on her birthday.

"Hey Evans. You clean up nice." I nod at her. She just stares at me.

Do I have something on my face?

"No James, you don't." she grins and stands up.

I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did." She laughs again.

"Then why were you staring?" I ask her.

"I just thought that you look really handsome." She says and takes my hand and drags me to the ball.

WHAT IN HOLY MERLIN.

WHAT?!

JUST WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!

Well she does know how to take my mind off things.

"Thanks… I guess?" I say rubbing my neck.

"Let's go then." She says and links our arms together.

"What did you drink today?" I ask her.

"Nothing, James. I was just telling the truth." Lily says, patting my arm.

"What the hell did you do to the real Lily Potter? " I caught myself

"I mean, Evans?" I corrected.

"Nothing, James. I'm just trying to cheer you up." She says. She didn't even get mad at the fact that I called her Lily Potter!

We go on like this for a while, me asking her what the heck happened and her giving an excuse I couldn't believe.

I almost forgot about them.

But I can't.

They would always be there, lurking in the back of my mind.

We reach the great hall.

Everybody stops and stares.

I guess it's not every day you see Lily Evans going with James Potter VOLUNTARILY.

"Do you mind?" she asks me, motioning to a group of girls who doesn't look as stunning as her but looked good nonetheless.

"You're friends with them?" I ask her incredously.

"Those are Alice, Marlene and Hestia." She tells me, grinning again.

Oh Merlin. She looks so beautiful. I should really be there whenever she smiles. It brightens up my current mood of despair.

I sound so suicidal.

"Oh. Well, I'll go to Sirius then." I tell her as she struts off to where her surprisingly good looking friends are.

Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were sitting a few tables away. They were looking at where Lily and her friends were.

"They look stunning, don't they?" Sirius sighs.

"Eyes off my lady." I snap at him.

"Hey Prongs! Are you alright?" Moony asks me.

The three of them got through my mail right before I did. They were looking through my stuff when my owl, Klee, dropped it in my bag.

"Lily was trying to cheer me up. Came to the ball with me." I tell them and take some of the pink lemonade, which was probably spiked, that Sirius brought.

"Can you ask her to introduce me to her cousin in the violet dress?" Wormtail asks me, still staring at her.

"That girl IS Lily." I tell them off-handedly.

They all looked like they've been invited to a party at Knockturn Alley where Gilderoy Lockhart was the clown.

Well, they looked shocked, to put it simply.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked.

"HEY!" he said, eyes lighting up at the pun.

"Stop it Sirius. And yes that's her." I tell him. Nobody could believe it either.

"You have real nice taste Potter." Moony says and I nod.

We keep watching them until we see Lily walking towards us. Her dress was simply marvelous. Oh gosh, I sound so girly. Anyways, her dress was magnificent. It was swaying with her, the swirls accentuating her long lengs and her hair showing of her slender neck.

"Care to dance, Potter?" she asks me grinning. I barely had time to reply "Sure." When she dragged me to the middle of the room. The song playing was Angel of Mine by The Icarus account.

"_**There was a time when I was never really sure  
If I was ever gonna find that perfect girl  
But then came the day  
When you came my way  
Everything changed"  
**_  
What the hell? I look over the booth and see Sirius paying the DJ.

You mock me.

Everything I was thinking dissipated when Lily put my hand on her hips and her hand on my shoulder.

She grins up at me and all I could think was, am I really this lucky?

"_Nope"_ one of my inner voices say.

My parents. Chloe. They all died.

How can I be sure that Lily won't leave me?

"_You can't_" the voice says again,

You're right. I have to savor this moment. After this night, I would have to leave Lily.

Before she leaves me.

"_**I could tell straight from the moment that we met  
You would always be the girl I could not forget  
In all of my thoughts  
In all of my prayers  
All of my cares"  
**_  
"You know this really tells my story. Of what I think about you that is." I tell her. She smiles up at me and says,

"Thanks James. That was really sweet." She says smiling and coils her hand on my neck. I circle my arms

Around her hips as we glide around.

"_**So maybe I've fallen in love  
With an angel that came from above  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
You are all that I can see"  
**_

"Even this line?" she asks, smirking up at me. Merlin. She still looks pretty even if she smirks.

"Yes, Lily." I tell her simply and twirl her.

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
Angel of mine**_

I've never been the type to go all in  
But you were different it was evident  
So if you give me you're heart  
I'll give you mine  
All of the time  


"So you're saying, since you said that this describes your feelings, that if I'll love you, you'd love me back?" she asks me.

"That depends…." I trail off.

"Depends on what? She asks, curiosity sparked.

I just smirk at her. She puts her head on the crook of my neck which she can reach because of her heels.

_**So maybe we've fallen in love  
You are an angel that came from above  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
**_

I feel hot drops of liquid on my suit.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, making my hold on her tighter.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." She whispers coarsely and I could feel her breath on neck.

"For what?" I ask her. What the hell is she sorry for? Well, she made this the saddest and happiest day of my life.

"For everything I did James. I promise I'll be a better….. friend." She says.

There. Friend. At least leaving her won't be that hard.

_**You are all that I can see  
Sometimes it's hard to believe  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
Angel of mine**_

Where did you come from ?  
Where have you been?  
I have been waiting all this time  
Angel of mine  


It takes me a few moments to say something back.

"It's okay, Lils." I told her off.

"And I'm sorry for your family." She whispers again.

"It's not your fault."

_**So finally I've fallen in love  
With an angel that came from above  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
**_

"This seems so funny when I'm the one who lost my while family and you're the one crying." I chuckle at her.

"Yeah. Sorry for that too." She finally says and straightens up. Her eyes weren't red since she cried for a little amount of time and her mascara, I think was waterproof, since she looked as stunning as she did before.

_**You are all that I can see  
Sometimes it's heard to believe  
You're something to find  
One of a kind  
Angel of mine **_

The song ends.

"I'll go back to Alice's? Would you mind?" she asks me worriedly.

"Not at all." I tell her.

"Bye then. See you later she says.

She walks of right before I say,

"Bye, Lily."

_For good._


	3. Chapter 3 In All His Mourning Glory

Chapter 3

"You keep on telling me that, but from how you act, it isn't obvious. I really love you. But I think it's a little late for this. For us."

Lily PoV

It was 2 days after the dance and I was still tired as hell. Trying to cheer up James Potter is one hell of a job. And I'm Lily Evans so that's really saying something! Anyways, I could smell retched odor coming out of the adjoining room and realized that he must have been drinking. Holy Shrappnel.. I have to clean again.

I knock on his room to hear him moan for me to come in. I open the door and find him sprawled on the floor totally helpless, dirty and ragged.

"What in Merlin happened, James?!" I whispered urgently and grabbed him and sat him upright leaning on his bed. I touched his forehead and find him burning up with a fever. "I need to take you to the infirmary." I mumbled, more to myself than him. "Please don't" he moaned and rubbed his eyes.

He started ranting again. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Lils. Please just don't take me to the infirmary. I couldn't stand it if other people found out. Just, uh, practice some healer skills on me, alright?" he says, grinning at me like the whole world was fine. Which was totally not. Obviously.

"I can't James. I can't even carry you to bed." I sighed. "Wow. Lily Evans carrying me to bed." He joked. "Anyways, I was kidding. Just, leviosa me or sum thin." I conceded and whipped out my wand. I lifted James to his bed and started to go out.

"Where are you going?" James asked. "To Myrtle's Bathroom. I'll brew a potion for your fever." I told him simply going my way to the door. It was one of those cliché movie scenes where I was about to turn the doorknob and James begs me to stay.

Instead he said something that made my heart ache with pity. "Promise me you'll be safe. I can't lose you." I stood there, stiff and still, feeling nothing but compassion to the other person in the room. "I promise James." I say softly. He is so broken that I would give anything for him to return back to the cocky idiot that hits on me every day.

I whip up the potion fairly fast and when I return to James' room, he was fast asleep. I sigh and use the opportunity to get some more equipment. Fever is a mundane sickness that needs some muggle  
remedies. I get some ripped cloths and a basin from the kitchens and a thermometer from the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey eyed me warily and I explain. "James." That was enough. The teachers knew about his predicament.

When I return, James was sitting up. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "I'm hungry." He states. I chuckle and toss him an apple I smuggled out of the kitchens.

You really can't blame me though. About what happened, that is. I was so used to James being this high and fly keeper and quidditch so I threw the apple at him. The apple hit his head.

"OW" he groaned. I wince as I see his face. "Shit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I say urgently. I put down the things I'm carrying beside his bed and looked at his head for injuries. "I'm honestly fine, Lils." James chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck. "I threw that pretty hard, Potter. You sure you're fine?" I ask him, feeling his forehead for a lump of any kind.

He takes my hand in his that was very warm and burning up. I pull away and say, "Jeez, Potter! You're burning up!" I give him an apple, a banana and an orange for him to eat. "What is this pre-school?" he chuckles.

"You're feeling better to joke." I say. "Not really." He shrugs and takes a bite out of the apple I threw at him. "What's wrong now?" I sigh, squeezing the soaked warm cloth for excess water. "It's really cold." He says. I see the goose bumps on his skin and sigh. I've been doing that a LOT actually.

I get up from my sprawled position beside his bed to his wardrobe to find him a jacket. I open it and James screams. "What?" I snap my head back at him. He coughs and looks around rubbing his neck. "Um… You might see some, uh, 'things' there that are quite embarrassing." He explains. What? His firewhiskey bottles? I say silently to myself.

"Oh Psssh. I don't care." I say and yank the door of his wardrobe open anyways. I rummage through the things and finally get a black windbreaker. I was about to close the door when something caught my eye. There were a pair of Santa Claus and Reindeer boxers on the floor of his wardrobe. I had to control my laughter and ended up turning red.

I went back and tossed him his jacket. I sat back down on the floor while he shrugged his jacket on. "Why are you so red, Lils? Did you see James Potter's Magnificent Underpants?" he smirked at me. I burst out laughing. "oh Yeah.. HAHAHA, Cause Santa HAHAHA Is AHAA so MAGNIFICEEEENT!" I burst out in between laughs.

His eyes widened and exclaimed and he screamed. "Bloody hell! Sirius told me he burned those!" "HAHAHAHAH" I laughed and said, "It's okay James. Even I still believe in Santa." I winked at him and he coughed. "Yeah yeah. So, do you have anymore food?" he asks me while I was stringing the cloth out. "Look at you! Getting better already!" I say and drop the cloth back into the basin. That cloth was never meant to be dry.

I run down to the kitchen to get some more food. I got a bowl of lamb stew, a peanut butter and blue jelly sandwich and a glass of cherry coke. I carried them all up seven flights of stairs and ended up knocking or more like kicking he door with my feet since my hands were full. "Are you okay to get up, Potter?" I ask him loudly through the door. I heard some ruffling and the door finally opens.

Sirius was there, just in plain muggle clothes, jeans and a shirt. "Hey Evans. You here to take advantage of Santa's Little Helper while he's sick?" he waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Black." I say and nudge him out of the way and set the food down James' mahogany study table. "That is so incredibly racist of you Evans. I don't call you Irish just because of your hair and eyes." He shrugs, grinning manically. Sirius was the only person in the freaking world I could not tolerate. Back then it was him and Potter.

" If I was racist, I wouldn't call you anything cause, sadly, your kind left you on earth since you were intolerably ugly as a baby. AND I AM IRISH FOR GOD'S SAKES." I shout at him. "Nope. Irishes have red hair. YOU, on the other hand, are GINGER and has no soul." He says, and eats the sandwich off the table. "You irritate the soul right out of me." I say. James laughs. "That's impossible, since, you know, you don't have one." James laughs harder.

"Oh God. You're such a big irritating git." I huff in defeat. "That took you long enough." James says. "What?" me and Sirius ask him at the same time. "I need my food brought to me. MWAHAHAHA." James laughs evilly. "OH SHUT IT POTTER." We bother say again. We stare at each other for some time until Sirius, James and me burst out laughing.

After sometime, we stopped and shared the food I brought. It was Christmas break so most of the seniors stayed to review for their N.E.W.T.S. There was a huge feast of food by now since it was lunch time."Hey James." Sirius called his best friend's attention. "What?" James asks. "Can you please get up you lazy arse cause I can literally smell the turducken from down below."

"What the Frappe is a 'turducken?'" I ask. "You shouldn't have asked Lily. You shouldn't have asked." James sighs sadly, shaking his head. Sirius has this dreamy look in his eyes and rants.

"The turducken is one of the most amazing things created on this planet." He he shakes his head. "Except for me of course. You have to thank mom and dad for that. Oh and the coasts of Costa Rica." He winks. Then he gets the dreamy look again.

"The turducken is made from the most freshly caught turkey, the size preferably medium to fit an appetite like mine. The age should be young so it is tender and not stringy unlike its old relatives. Then you get a chicken. The tenderest chicken you can find. Then you boil it! And then you get a duck. The juiciest duck in the pond. And you roast it! Then you stuff the turkey with the chicken and duck chunks and then you roast the oh so yummy turkey. And then glaze it. And serve o ME ND ONLY ME."

I stare at Sirius. "What the-?" I ask and the he repeats again but James cuts him off. "That's enough Padfoot. I promise you get o eat your turducken. Just give me five minutes to change." Sirius snaps back to reality. "To what? Your Santa boxers?" he snickers. "Oh haha. Dumbass." James mutters as he grabs clothes from his wardrobe into the bathroom to change.

When he locked to door, Sirius turned to look at me."Hey Evans?" Sirius asks me. "What is it Black? And I swear if you call me racist I'll jinx you to Tartarus." I answer him. "No, no. I have to ask you something." He says. "Oh yeah?" I answer. "Why are you suddenly so kind to James?" he asks me. "Well you didn't beat around the bush so much eh? I just feel sorry for him." I answer Sirius.

"Oh. Well, you realize you can't go back to ignoring James again." He says. Huh? "What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, the poor chap's so broken and hurt and you've made him really better. So I won't let you do that again. Ever." He says. And something snaps in me. I don't know what but there's just so much tension that I have had tokeep in the past week that my brain decided that I had enough. "What dou you mean you won't LET me do that? I do whatever the hell I want, Black." I snap at him and stalk off to my room.

_**AN: HEY! I've made some Hunger Games Hush Hush and Percy Jackson lines there. If you found them, comment to the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-lucianwrites**_


End file.
